sentimientos indecisos
by airu dragnell
Summary: ¿cuántos años habían transcurrido desde esa último batalla? Pues la verdad ni le tomaban importancia a eso, lo único importante es que finalmente habían decidido regresar, ahora mas fuertes que nunca. - esto no quedara asi super mocosas regresaremos mas fuertes y las destruiremos! -eso fue lo último que se escuchó del líder de los Rowdyruff Boys Z antes de desaparecer. PROX. LEMMON
1. prologo: Decisión

Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction me presento ante ustedes con el nombre de _airu dragnell_ y pues no diré mucho pues se que entraron para leer mi historia la cual va a titularse" _ **sentimientos indecisos**_ " y bueno sin mas que decir empezamos con el prologo

 _ **Dematisha powerpuff girls z no me pertenece lo único mío es la historia y futuros personajes que vallan a salir**_

* * *

 _Prologo: Decisión_

Se podía divisar una gran explosión en el centro de la ciudad pues una batalla se estaba librando mientras todos los ciudadanos corrían para evitar caer atrapados en esa pelea

¿?: Estos chicos ya me aburren son demasiado fáciles-hablo una pelinegra de ojos jade con su cabello totalmente alborotado flotando totalmente aburrida al ver que la batalla estaba ganada

¿?: Hay buterccup no se debe subestimar a la gente así-hablo una rubia con ojos igual o más celestes que el cielo mirando ah la morena con una dulce y angelical sonrisa

¿?: Bubless tiene razón nunca sabemos que harán-hablo ahora una peli naranja con su largo cabello atado en una coleta de caballo por un gran moño rojo que sujetaba esta

Buterccup: pero blossom hablamos de los rowdyruff boys z ellos nunca han podido con nosotras

Butch: No te confíes marimacha!-de repente una gran ráfaga de viento ataco lastimando ah butercupp alejándola de blossom y bubless

Boomer: Tu tampoco bebita de mama!-una gran corriente de electricidad rodeo ah bubless llevándola rápidamente hacia el suelo rompiendo un poco el pavimento

Brick: Lo mismo va para ti rosadita!-una gran bola de fuego envolvió ah blossom quemando su cuerpo y un poco su ropa dejando su gran cabello suelto al quemarse su moño

Butercupp: Ahhh maldito!-se levanta furiosa limpiando los pequeños escombros de ella para luego volar con velocidad hacia butch y golpearlo con varios escombros que levantaba con algunos movimientos de sus manos dejándolo herido en el suelo

Bubless: lo pagaras caro!-alza su mano al aire para luego crear una gran esfera de agua para luego lanzársela ah su contraparte ahogándolo un poco para luego estrellarlo contra un edificio rompiendo este eh hiriéndolo

Blossom: pagaras el haber roto mi moño favorito!-furiosa crea una gras espada de hielo dirigiéndose con rapidez ah brick para atacarlo con esta y dejándolo con varias heridas profundas en el suelo

Brick: esto no quedara así súper mocosas regresaremos más fuertes y las destruiremos!

* * *

Ese fue el ultimo sonido que escucho tras despertar de su sueño una oji rosa de cabello anaranjado suelto esparcido por toda su cama para luego fijarse la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche y ver que estas no indicaban más que las 5 pm de la mañana, no era nadie más ni menos que momoko akatsutsumi la líder de las powerpuff girls z las heroínas de newtown ville que ahora poseía unos dulces 17 años y estaba ah algunos mas de terminar la secundaria pero algo extraño estaba pasando pues tras despertar de ese sueño se encontraba algo sudorosa y sujetando su pecho al faltarle un poco el aire

Momoko: porque soñé con los chicos súper apestosos? Hace ya 5 años que nadie sabe de ellos prácticamente pareciera que la mismísima tierra se los ah devorado borrándolos de la faz de la tierra…..pero por qué? Porque siento tanto temor y a la vez felicidad al verlo a ese idiota de brick en mi sueño?

Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de la powerpuff rosa que sin notarlo ni suponerlo sus mejores amigas sufrían el mismo sueño junto a las mismas reacciones y sensaciones

En un cuarto de un lindo color celeste con burbujas como decorado se encontraba tranquilamente dormida la más dulce de las powerpuff girls y no era nadie más ni menos que miyako gotokuji la powerpuff celeste que al igual que momoko despertaba de su tranquilo sueño alterada de tal modo que había tirado ah octi su pulpo de peluche

Miyako: Boomer? Porque de repente apareces en mi sueño pero más importante porque siento una enorme alegría junto ah un gran temor tras verte? Mi corazón no deja de latir con rapidez tengo miedo….pero a la vez una enorme felicidad tras verte pero no entiendo-habla totalmente confundida y ansiosa muestras jugueteaba con su cabello como si este fuera ah calmarla y darle las respuestas que necesitaba

Y por ultimo vamos ah un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de verde, este se encontraba desordenado pues este cuarto pertenecía ah la mas ruda de las powerpuff girls z y se trataba de kaoru matsubara la powerpuff verde quien como sus otras dos amigas despertaba tras haber tenido el mismo sueño de la última batalla contra sus contrapartes masculinas

Kaoru: Ahhh! Maldita sea porque el imbécil de butch aparece en mi sueño!? Y lo peor de todo porque tengo miedo y felicidad tras verlo!? Ah mi ese idiota solo me causa un gran asco lo odio como el ah mi pero no entiendo!-baja su vista agitada y totalmente molesta tratando de conseguir una explicación para esto

Ninguna de las tres comprendía que sucedía y optaron por volver a dormir y contarse mutuamente lo sucedido al día siguiente el cual sería el primer día de clases de su ante ultimo año escolar pero lo que ninguna se esperaba lo que sucedería pues 3 personas llegarían para dar un gran vuelco ah como nuestras tres heroínas conocían su vida hasta ahora

* * *

En una cabaña algo descuidada ubicada en lo más recóndito del bosque se podía ver tres figuras salir de esta y cada uno con su maleta

¿?: Oye brick a donde nos llevas?-pregunto un pelinegro de ojos verde oscuro con su cabello atado en una pequeña coleta y un gran flequillo tapando todo su ojo derecho

¿?: Butch tiene razón brick son apenas las 5 de la mañana quiero volver a la cama ah dormir-hablo de forma soñolienta un rubio de ojos celestes con todo su cabello desordenado y adornando su rostro dándole un toque angelical algunas pecas

¿?: Volver ah newtown ville boomer ya hemos estado entrenando por 4 largos años es hora de regresar-hablo un pelo rojo con ojos color sangre con una gorra al revés en su cabeza mientras su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja y esta le llegaba casi hasta la cintura

Ambos hermanos entendían el hablar de su hermano mayor por lo que sonrieron con malasia mientras caminaban detrás de brick viendo sus puños mientras de uno se envolvía de viento y el otro de electricidad

Boomer: Icto es hora es hora!-sonreía de forma infantil pero aun manteniendo la sonrisa maliciosa mientras lanzaba con su mano libre ah un pequeño pulpo de color anaranjado con un moño azul al aire

Butch: ya era hora y lamentaras el haberte metido con el grandioso butch maldita marimacha-golpeo con fuerza un árbol destruyendo este por su viento

Brick: viendo la ciudad a lo lejos-les llego la hora newtown ville…-sonriendo con malicia igual que sus hermanos quemando arboles al tocar estos con sus manos

Brick/Butch/Boomer:…pues los rowdyruff boys z regresan hoy para destruirlas súper bobas y dominar el mundo!-gritaron los tres con fuerza para luego continuar su viaje donde su venganza los esperaba con impaciencia

* * *

Pues bueno eh aquí el final del prologo queridos lectores no sé si me quedo corto oh lo suficientemente largo por favor díganmelo nun y también quisiera saber su humilde opinión por favor cero insultos y díganme si les ah gustado el prologo y pues estoy pensando si publicar cada tres oh cuatro días oh también dependiendo de mi imaginación nun pero bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de " **sentimientos indecisos** " que será el primero de esta gran aventura y aquí les dejo ya el título del capítulo para que sus lindas cabecitas imaginen como será!

 _Capitulo 1:el regreso_

Y bueno hasta la próxima se despide!...

 _airu dragnell_


	2. Capitulo 1: El regreso

Pues bueno hola personitas lindas aquí de nuevo _airu dragnell_ con ustedes trayéndoles este nuevo capítulo y bueno el inicio de la historia no ah tenido tantos lectores pero bueno espero que en el transcurso de la historia se valla animando más gente ah leer y dejarme lindos comentarios y bueno sin más aquí el primer capitulo

 _ **Dematisha power puff girls z no me pertenece lo único mío es la historia y los futuros personajes que vallan ah salir**_

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: El regreso_

Era una mañana tranquila en newtown ville y precisamente nos ubicamos en un cuarto rosa con corazones pintados en las paredes pues era el cuarto de la líder de las Ppgz no era nadie más que momoko quien se estaba arreglando para el primer día de su ante ultimo año escolar

Momoko: Perfecto como siempre-sonríe viéndose al espejo

Momoko vestía una blusa de una sola manga larga del lado izquierdo de color rosa subiendo en degrade ah blanco y un jean del lado derecho largo y el izquierdo short azul con el lado largo desgarrado en la rodilla con unas botas negras con alto de tacón un poco más arriba del tobillo

Momoko: Bueno será mejor apurarme para llegar temprano las chicas deben saber del sueño que tuve ellos-tomo una mochila con pequeñas flores en los bolsillos para luego bajar de su cuarto tomar el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado y salir con rapidez al instituto donde vería ah sus mejores amigas

Miyako: Momoko!-grita la rubia al verla sonriente levantando su mano para que viera donde estaba con la morena ah su lado

Miyako traía puesto un vestido arriba de la rodilla de color celeste con flores de color blanco y unas sandalias de color negro con algo de tacón y un bolso azul donde traía todo, Kaoru vestía un pantalón tres cuarto militar con zapatillas verde bosque y arriba traía un top un poco más abajo del pecho y un chaleco negro que se abrochaba hasta bajo del pecho cubriendo su vientre y su fiel gorra en su cabello y un morral colgado en su hombro derecho

Momoko: Miyako kaoru debo contarles algo que me paso anoche-las ve sonriente entrando con ellas yendo directo al salón que les correspondía

Miyako: Igual yo momoko fue muy extraño lo que me paso ah mi-se sienta al lado izquierdo de esta en la fila de asientos de atrás

Kaoru: Que extraño yo igual chicas- las ve algo sorprendida y las otras dos se miraban de la misma manera

Momoko comenzó ah contarles el sueño junto ah todas sus reacciones y sentimientos tras levantarse de golpe por lo que ah cada palabra miyako y kaoru habrían mas sus ojos no solo de sorpresa si no tratando de entender como era posible

Miyako: Momoko yo…..tuve ese mismo sueño anoche todas esas mismas reacciones que describes todo fue exactamente igual conmigo

Kaoru: Fue exactamente igual conmigo chicas esto es extraño muy extraño como puede ser posible que las tres soñemos exactamente lo mismo y todas las reacciones hayan sido iguales

Las tres chicas estaban pensativas ninguna lograba comprender la situación en la que se encontraban pero todos sus pensamientos fueron destruidos al ver como su profesor de historia ingresaba en el salón y todos corrían para sentarse en sus respectivos puestos

Profesor: Buen día alumnos es grato verlos un año más y no solo eso sino que este año y el próximo que es el ultimo tres nuevos alumnos los acompañaran por favor ingresen y preséntense ante toda la clase por favor

El profesor dirige su mirada hacia la puerta y de esta entras tres chicos uno pelirojo, otro moreno y el ultimo rubio y lo que sorprendió ah las chicas es que un poco familiares se les hacían y sus corazones latían con fuerza

¿?: Es un placer mi nombre es masaru him tengo 18 años espero nos llevemos bien-hablo el pelirojo sus ojos eras de un intenso rojo sangre su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura y este estaba atado en una coleta baja y llevaba en su cabeza una gorra roja al revés, vestía una camisa ah cuadros roja con negra la cual estaba arremangada hasta llegarle ah los codos junto ah un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unas zapatillas rojas

¿?: Hola! Mi nombre es makoto him es un placer por favor seamos grandes amigos y también poseo 18 años!-hablo un rubio con todo su cabello alborotado su sonrisa daba aires de ternura y travesura que combinaban bien con las pecas que adornaban su rostro junto ah unos ojos de un azul oscuro similar al zafiro, vestía una camiseta azul oscuro con un chaleco color negro junto ah un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas azules

¿?: Mi nombre es kojiro him es un placer conocerlos y al igual que masaru y makoto también poseo 18 años- hablo ahora un moreno con ojos color verde bosque su cabello era largo pero no como el de masaru por lo que lo llevaba en una coleta mediana y tenía un fleco que cubría todo su ojos derecho, esté vestía una blusa sin mangas color negra junto ah un chaleco que en la parte de los brazos estaba algo roto junto ah un pantalón verde militar con unos borsegos color verdes y una pequeña pulsera con púas en su brazo izquierdo

Todos los presentes miraban ah los tres nuevos chicos, todas las chicas gritaban impropios mientras los chicos los miraban con odio por ganarse las miradas de las chicas pero tres personas en particular los miraban con curiosidad sintiéndose extrañas y ni eran nadie más que momoko, kaoru y miyako

 _ **Momoko pov**_

Es extraño otra vez esa misma sensación-pensé mirando ah los tres chicos nuevos mientras sujetaba mi pecho tenia la misma sensación de alegría y miedo cuando vi ah brick en mi sueño pero entonces por qué? Porque este chico llamado masaru

Mire ah miyako y kaoru ambas estaban igual que yo miyako jugueteaba con su cabello mientras kaoru se sujetaba la cabeza ninguna de las tres podíamos entenderlo esos chicos además de señor muy familiares por una extraña razón algo ocultan, muy en el fondo ocultan algo

 _ **Normal pov**_

Las Ppgz trataban de encontrar una respuesta para esto pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar de nuevo al profesor hablar

Profesor: Pues bien antes de asignarles asientos haremos unas pequeñas preguntas haber tu primero himeko-señala ah una castaña con cabello lacio, unas pecas en su rostro y unos inusuales ojos en forma de estrella

Himeko: Mi nombre es himeko shirogane y soy la chica más popular de este instituto y mi pregunta es ¿tienen alguna novia?-sonrió con arrogancia poniéndose de pie dejando ver las cortas ropas que traía puesta mostrando más de lo que se debía mientras miraba con insistencia eh interés ah masaru

Makoto: Ninguna en especial- manteniendo aun su sonrisa moviéndose levemente de un lado ah otro

Kojiro: Ninguna mujer por ahora ah sido digna de mi- hablo sonriendo con arrogancia mientras soplaba suave su fleco dejando ver unos instantes su rostro completo

Masaru: jamás me ah llamado nadie la atención más que los libros-mirando con asco y molestia ah himeko por su ropa además de la insistente mirada que esta le daba

Todas las chicas gritaban con felicidad al ver que los nuevos estaban totalmente solos y sin ataduras mientras himeko mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro

Profesor: Bien ahora tu Mitch-señalo ah un castaño de cabello algo alborotado con ojos de un marrón casi chocolate

Mitch: Los tres se apellidan him eso significa que son hermanos?

Masaru: Estas en lo correcto somos hermanos trillizos yo soy el mayor

Kojiro: Yo poseo el lugar de en medio

Makoto: y ah mi me pertenece el de menor!

Mitch: Wow eso suena increíble ser trillizos debe ser lo más cool del mundo!

Profesor: Bueno la última pregunta la hará…..mmmm kaoru tu haz la última pregunta ah los nuevos

Kaoru: Que yo!? Ashhh haber-pensando alguna pregunta- haber les gusta algún deporte en particular?

Masaru: Ah mí me gusta mucho el basquetbol por lo que me inscribiré en ese club

Kojiro: Ah mi el futbol y como mi hermano también me inscribiré en ese club

Makoto: ah mi parecer el mejor deporte es el beisbol por lo que yo también entrare en ese club!

Profesor: Pues bueno terminamos con las preguntas ahora veremos sus lugares masaru tu te sentaras al lado de momoko por favor ponte de pie para que pueda verte

Momoko: Se-seguro-se puso de pie y ve como masaru vasta hasta ella sentándose ah su lado sin acotar ninguna palabra para luego volver ah sentarse

Profesor: Kojiro tú te sentaras ah lado de kaoru por favor ponte de pie

Kaoru: Maldición-hablo por lo bajo parándose mientras kojiro sonreía con interés y arrogancia yendo al lado de la morena sentándose ah su lado

Profesor: Y por último makoto tu iras al lado de miyako por favor ponte de pie

Miyako: D-de acuerdo-se pone de pie nerviosa mientras makoto caminaba sonriente para situarse al lado de la rubia mientras esta miraba su asiento como si fuera la cosa más interesante en ese momento

Las clases continuaron con nuestras tres chicas totalmente nerviosas no solo por la cercanía de estos sino porque se sentían igual que en sus sueños por lo que para alivio de todos y mas kaoru el timbre del almuerzo sonó y nuestras chicas estaban por salir hasta que…

Kojiro: Hola morenita-sonrió con esa habitual arrogancia que se dejo ver desde el momento en el que había ingresado en el salón, los únicos que estaban justo en ese momento eran las chicas y los chicos les detenían el paso

Kaoru: Ah!? Quien te ah dado el derecho de apodarme así imbécil!?-lo tomo con fuerza de la blusa con una muy notoria vena en su frente

Miyako: Kaoru déjalo el no vale tu tiempo-trato de alejarla de butch cuando una mano tomo la de ella y beso esta provocándole un gran cosquillo mientras su mejillas eran adornadas por un pequeño sonrojo

Makoto: Déjalo el se lo busca en cambio tu eres más bonita y delicada además de un bello gusto en el vestir-sonrió acercándose muy leve ah su rostro sin soltarle la mano

Momoko: Haber parde "casa novas" dejan ya mismo ah mis amigas no se que se creen para venir y coquetearles de esta manera-puso todo el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas mientras tomaba sus caderas con sus manos mirando ah makoto y kojiro con verdadera molesta

Masaru: Deja ah mis hermanos y mejor ven ah divertirte un poco conmigo preciosa-sonriendo la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo ah su cuerpo apegándola un poco ah él mientras la miraba sonriente mientras acariciaba su cintura mientras la abrazaba de esta

Las tres los miraban con molesta pues kojiro y makoto imitaron la acción de su hermano en diferentes formas, kojiro tenia ah kaoru acorralada con la pared y acariciaba la pierna izquierda de esta, en cambio makoto acorralaba ah miyako contra una de las mesas pero acariciando sus caderas

Kaoru: Haber imbécil suéltame ahora….

Miyako: oh juro que…

Momoko: yo misma…

Momoko/ Kaoru/ Miyako: Te dejare sin la posibilidad de tener hijos!

Al ver que ninguno se inmutaba por la amenaza de las chicas decidieron apartarlos con una cachetada dejándolos sorprendidos y con las manos de estas marcadas en sus caras

Kojiro: Ok esa chica tiene muy bien carácter….totalmente atractiva además-sonríe con su mano en su mejilla mirando por donde las tres se habían ido

Makoto: Esa rubia sí que es muy bella y además femenina yo la quiero!-sonriendo con infantilidad mirando al mismo lado que kojiro

Masaru: luego pensaremos como conquistarlas esa peliroja además de carácter y lista tiene un cuerpo de morirse- sonriendo pasa suave su mano por la marca que esta le dejo-así que mejor cálmense parde idiotas y busquemos un lugar apartado quiero ir ah hacer algo de estragos durante el almuerzo

Kojiro y Makoto miraron ah su hermano y cambiaron sus expresiones ah unas totales de malicia por lo que salieron corriendo de ahí ah hacer solo lo que ellos tres sabían

* * *

Eh aquí el primer capítulo de lo que será esta gran historia! Espero les agrade lo hice más largo de lo que pensé pero es que debía poner esto y la mayoría les parecerá raro lo que hice con boomer pero ah mi parecer no me gustaba mucho que lo hicieran amante al arte y eso por lo que quise hacerlo ver más varonil con el beisbol además de que me pase con la ropa de butch ah mi parecer XD tenía que vestirlo malo mi ingenio pudo más y brick oh my god se ve más sexy con el cabello largo que corto pero bueno eh aquí los primeros reviews que eh recibido y los responderé feliz de la vida!

 **Taikano:** Pequeña malita XD me cobrare esa broma jajajajajaja

 **.23:** Sin problema alguno! Es más adore tu review juro que casi llore de la felicidad y pues tenía otra cuenta que me olvide la contraseña y escribía pero ah lo que era antes ahora cambie un montón además de que mi mejor amiga me vive corrigiendo los horrores de ortografía que tengo XD y aprovechare esta respuesta que te escribo para pedirte…..por favor continua tu historia de _**no es tan fácil**_ por favor quede enamorada de esa historia y te pido aun que sea un capitulo corto y si no quieres bueno unu esperare ah que tú quieras actualizarlo

 **Tori:** Tratare de tener muy encuentra tus sugerencias te agradezco el review y espero sigas esta historia que da mucho ah la imaginación

 **Laura249:** Gracias por tu comentario espero disfrutes este capitulo

Y bueno eh aquí todos los reviews así que les dejare el nombre del siguiente capitulo

 _Capitulo 2: los rowdyruff boys z aparecen_

Y bueno hasta la próxima se despide!...

 _Airu dragnell_


	3. Capitulo 2:los rowdyruff boys z aparecen

Sé que no tengo escusa alguna! Pero personitas lindas perdónenme todos también tenemos vida fuera de aquí pero bueno basta de rollo! Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi onee-chan de escritura amako-san!

 _ **Dematisha powepuff girls z no me pertenecen lo único mío es la historia y futuros personajes que vallan ah salir**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: los rowdyruff boys z aparecen_

En este capítulo nos situamos directamente en la azotea con nuestras tres chicas disfrutando de la hora del almuerzo

Kaoru: Por dios miyako amo que prepares estos deliciosos panes de curry!-grita feliz comiendo con un pan de curry en cada mano

Momoko: digo lo mismo miyako y pensar que ninguna quiso ver kuroshitsuji conmigo!-divertida comiendo mientras miraba a sus dos mejores amigas

Miyako: cuando lo vi ah sebastian prepararlo parecía totalmente difícil pero luego de investigar un poco preparar esto es lo más fácil de mundo y eh de admitir ya de por si sebastian es hermoso más cocinando!-soltando un pequeño gritito de fangirl

Kaoru: tienes mucha razón miyako pero en lo último te equivocas el personaje más lindo de la series joker nadie se le compara

Momoko: por dios ambas están mal! No cabe que el más hermoso es Claude todos lo saben!

Miyako: bueno ya! Cada quien su favorito lo único que agradeces es que aun siendo la chica más lista, fría y calculadora del instituto mantengas tus costumbres otaku momoko que nos obligaras ah ver la serie fue lo mejor!

Kaoru: miyako tiene razón ahora por tu culpa nos colgamos altas horas de la noche viendo series!  
Momoko: jajajaja ya eso no es mi culpa si no de ambas!

Las tres mantuvieron una divertida conversación sobre los distintos tipos de animes que momo las obligo a ver hasta que sintieron como se era arrebatada la comida que tenían en sus manos para luego sentir un leve escalofrió tras sentir como sus dedos eran lamidos

Kojiro: mmmmm el mejor almuerzo de la vida aunque hubiera preferido comerlo de tu boca a tener que comerlo de tu mano preciosa-ríe leve sentándose detrás de esta dejándola entre sus piernas para abrazar su cintura apegándola ah el olfateando leve su cuello

Makoto: kojiro tiene razón anda come y déjame probar de tu boca lindura-sonriente sentándola en sus piernas de costado acariciando las de ellas mirándola con algo de infantilidad a la vez

Masaru: anda come-sonriendo la sienta sobre el de frente con sus piernas quedando entre las de ella abrazándola por la cintura apegándola un poco ah su pecho acercándole el pan de curry para que comiera mientras sus hermanos lo imitaban

Kaoru: ahhhh que haces maldito imbécil!?-se levanta completamente sonrojada dándole una fuerte bofetada tirándolo al suelo de espaldas para irse con rapidez tras tomar sus cosas

Momoko: en tu vida te atrevas ah volver a tocarme entendido!?-lo vio con frialdad realmente molesta y sonrojada para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole un poco el labio para imitar la acción de su amiga pelinegra yendo detrás de esta

Makoto: jajajajajajaja están perdiendo jajaja ah mi este ángel me quiere por algo no se fue-riendo a carcajadas al ver a sus hermanos para luego besar suave el cuello de está mirándola sonriente-no es así miya?

Miyako: sin decir nada con los colores adornando su rostro le dio al rubio un fuerte golpe en sus partes bajas haciendo que este gritara del dolor-nunca mas me toques pervertido!-luego de tomar sus cosas se fue corriendo en busca de sus amigas

Kojiro: jajajajajaja no tendrás hijos jajajajaja te castraron!-riendo estrepitosamente sujetando su abdomen al dolerle por la risa  
Masaru: jajajajaja perdona hermanito pero eso fue demasiado genial jajajaja ninguno se esperó eso ni tú!-riendo de la misma forma que su hermano secando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro

Makoto: ahhh cállate imbécil no es divertido duele como no tienes idea!-ve a sus hermanos con odio mientras sujetaba sus partes como si eso fuera a quitar el dolor de estas

* * *

 _ **Miyako pov**_

Estaba completamente hecha una furia ese maldito imbécil se atrevió a tocarme! Ah mí una chica que ni siquiera sabe dar su primer beso! Si algún problema? Nunca lo di por que eh estado esperando al hombre correcto quien yo sé que incluso será mi esposo y padre de mis hijos…ya me veo en una casa junto a las chicas con 20 gatos cada una pero bueno eso no viene al caso. El problema aquí es que AH MALDITA SEA NO PUEDO NEGARLO SI ME GUSTO QUE ME DIERA ESE BESO! Pero no él es un imbécil y un niñato nunca me enamoraría de alguien como el oh como el imbécil de los rrbz boomer, aunque ahora que lo veo bien tienen mucho en común el peinado, el carácter infantil eh incluso ubicados en los mismos lugares las pecas, pero que idioteces estoy diciendo? Jajaja es totalmente imposible que makoto y boomer sean la misma persona no?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había chocado contra mi amiga Kaoru

Kaoru: miyako te encuentras bien? Te veo más perdida de lo normal-me extiendo su mano para que yo pudiera pararme del suelo

Miyako: ahhh perdóname es que ese maldito se atrevió a besar mi cuello y pues…..le regrese el "obsequio" con un golpe en su parte baja-hable estando completamente sonrojada tras decir lo que había hecho pues no era propio de mí!

Momoko: espera y retrocede…golpeaste ah makoto ahí abajo!?-dijo mirándome mientras gritaba la última parte y cuando ambas nos dimos cuenta vimos ah Kaoru riendo ah carcajada limpia en el suelo

Kaoru: jajajajaja no puede ser soy una mala influencia definitiva jajajaja de momoko esperaríamos algo así pero no de ti miyako!-dijo sujetando su vientre mientras lloraba de la risa y en ese mismo instante ambas nos contagiamos de la misma riendo las tres

Momoko: jajajaja Kaoru tiene razón miyako ya no eres una niña lo hiciste perfecto jajajajaja

Miyako: jajaja Kaoru tiene razón es una mala influencia para mi jajaja yo nunca hubiera hecho algo así!

Las tres estábamos en el suelo riéndonos con fuerza pues ni yo me esperaba hacer eso pero viéndolo desde este punto fue algo totalmente divertido!

 _ **End miyako pov**_

* * *

 _ **Makoto pov**_

Ahhh maldición! No lo negare ese bello ángel rubio me atrajo pero nadie me oyen? Nadie se mete con mi amiguito!

Kojiro: ya idiota ven hagamos unas cuantas bromas eso te divertirá-sugirió mi hermano la verdad no vendría más hacerle la vida de cuadritos ah alguien

Masaru: Kojiro tiene razón ven tengo varias cosas en mi casillero-ver esa sonrisa de maldad en mi hermano me encanta jajaja mejores hermanos imposibles no?

Los tres corrimos con rapidez al casillero de masaru y encontramos un montón de cosas desde pintura hasta bolígrafos indelebles oh si cuando se trata de bromas masaru es totalmente el mejor nadie le puede ganar

Makoto: y bien que haremos el día de hoy?-sonreí completamente infantil no podía evitarlo me comportaba como niño de 5 años con juguete nuevo cada vez que íbamos ah hacer una broma

Masaru: yo opino que sea ah esa imbécil con ojos de estrellas diuj! Todavía me dan escalofríos al recordar cómo me miro en clases-grito completamente furioso mi hermano y pues no era de esperar pues para él la chica perfecta era una seria, arrugada y come libros igualito ah el creo que por eso se interesó en esa chica pelirroja

Kojiro: ya tengo los datos ella y sus amigas odian cualquier cosa que se arrastre oh trepe las paredes-dijo mostrando un papel no sé cómo lo hace pero recolectando información para bromas kojiro es el mejor

Masaru: pues aquí tengo algunas arañas robóticas bien realista y al sr mordidas!-saca una iguana divertido mostrándonos a ambos

Makoto/kojiro: sr Mordidas!-dijimos ambos tomando ah la iguana abrazándola oh si disfrutaremos esto

 _ **End makoto pov**_

* * *

Y bueno criaturitas bellas eh aquí el segundo episodio de la historia pido de nuevo una enorme disculpa por haber estado dos meses sin publicarles nada y quiero que mediante los reviews me digan ¿desean que allá algo de ecchi? Para los que no saben que es echo pues por así decirlo es jugueteo de forma pervertida y bueno por favor respóndanme y repito una disculpa y que este episodio se lo dedico a mi hermana amako-san y bueno a contestar los reviews del capítulo pasado

 **Yolotsin xochitl** : gracias por comentar y pues los poderes de todos los fui sacando mediante otros fanfics que eh leído pues la mayoría les pose esos poderes a todos

 **Danny súper cool** : te lo agradezco linda! Espero hallas disfrutado el capitulo

 **LOVE4everg** : te lo agradezco dulzura! Y te pido una disculpa te hice esperar más de dos meses para leer esto

 **Taikano** : hai! Es que admitámoslo todas brick es mucho más sexy con esa linda colita de caballo baja larga!

 **Amako** : gracias hermana y repito por tercera vez este episodio te lo dedico a ti!

 **Laura249** : jajaja admitelo querida tu personaje favorito es butch por algo babeaste con el pequeño kojiro en este capitulo!

Y bueno esos fueron todos repito por millonésima ves una disculpa y ahora les dejare el nombre del siguiente capitulo

 _Capítulo 3: un día de bromas_

Y bueno se despide hasta la próxima!

 _Airu dragnell_


	4. capitulo 3: un dia de bromas

No tengo escusa alguna me atrase enormemente con este capítulo y como recompensa tratare de hacerlo lo más largo posible así que desde ya digo este capítulo se lo dedico ah mi hermana amako-chan que me pidió el capítulo y pues fue la única que me dedico un comentario en el capítulo pasado así que al final de este cap. te dejare una pequeña notita y ya! Sin más vamos al capítulo y aviso rápido que el capítulo tendrá algo de lemmon

 _ **Dematisha powerpuff girls z no me pertenecen lo único mío es la historia y futuros personajes que vallan ah salir**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: un día de bromas_

 _ **Masaru pov**_

Estábamos con mis dos idiotas hermanos preparándonos para la broma del siglo ese sequito de la de cabello horrible junto ah sus dos amigas se notaba ah kilómetros luz! Que yo y mis hermanos les interesábamos y eso nos revolvía el estómago del asco

Masaru: oye makoto como va el entrenamiento del sr mordidas?-vi al menos de nosotros tres entrenando ah nuestra amada iguana pues el daba unas asombrosas mordidas de ahí su nombre muy fácil no?

Makoto: va perfecto masaru!-me sonrió con su típica infantilidad mientras le mostraba al sr mordidas las tres fotos de quienes debía morder lo cual para nuestra buena suerte las mordida sin problemas que fácil nos resultó entrenar esa iguana!

Masaru: kojiro que tal los globos?-vi al mediano de nosotros muy divertido llenando globos con diferentes cosas desde pintura hasta harina y confeti  
kojiro: van perfecto imbécil!-grito realmente feliz llenando un globo con harina puntura verde y mucho confeti-hablando de eso como vas tú con las arañas de control remoto?-me vio algo molesto sé que odia que tome el mando en todo pero que chingados quiere? Soy el mayor y obvio! Que voy a ser el líder además ninguno sirve para ese puesto

Masaru: cállate que ya hace 20 minutos están-tome un pequeño control de autito de juguete y comenzó ah manejar las arañas para que algunas se treparan ah la cara de kojiro y otra dentro de la ropa de makoto caminando por su espalda

Makoto: ah! Sácala sácala!-comenzó ah quitarse toda la ropa de arriba intentando deshacerse de la araña si había algo que makoto odiaba era que cualquier cosa caminara oh rosara en su espalda

Kojiro: jajajajajajaja ese es un clásico no me canso del!-se encontraba arrodillado riendo ah carcajada limpia golpeando el suelo con su puño y al instante yo me contagie de su risa pues jajaja no lo iba a negar siempre que usábamos esas arañas me gustaba meter una ah la ropa de makoto ya que su espalda era algo sensible al borde de darle escalofríos

Makoto: realmente molesto nos dio un buen golpe ah ambos luego de que le quitara la araña y se vistiera-en verdad odio que ambos hagan eso saben que soy sensible en mi espalda y no me gustan esas cosas!

 _ **End masaru pov**_

* * *

 _ **Momoko pov**_

Luego del "pequeño y lindo" regalo que miyako le había hecho ah ese rubio hueco de makoto estábamos las tres tranquilas bajo un árbol bebiendo una de las tantas invenciones de jugo de Kaoru almenas agradezco que use solo frutas y no vegetales también

Miyako: mmmmm! Este jugo esta delicioso Kaoru de que es esta vez?-la vio con su típica tierna sonrisa dándole un gran sorbo al jugo que bebía

Kaoru: el tuyo es una mescla de mango, kiwi, y algo de frutillas y el de momoko es naranja, durazno, y algo de mandarina y el mío es el más rico tiene manzana verde, melón y sandía-sonrió con orgullo cambiando las botellas de cada una para que probáramos los 3 jugos y luego volver a tener el nuestro

Momoko: mmmmm!-sonreí luego de darle un gran sorbo ah mi jugo viéndola sonriente si había algo que amaba de esta loca eran esas combinaciones que hacia un día me trajo uno de kiwi, frutilla, naranja y durazno con algo de miel oh por dios! De recordarlo se me hace agua la boca ella siempre trata de darnos algo sano para beber en lugar de comprar algún jugo empaquetado oh alguna soda pues ella debía mantenerse en forma a ser la magnífica eh inigualable capitana del equipo de futbol varonil y si lo oyeron bien varonil! Pues Kaoru fue buena en cualquier deporte que se le pusiera enfrente y como hacemos todo juntas ella nos cuida en lo que comemos siempre no mostrara su lado tierno con palabras pero si en sus gestos

Kaoru: jajajaja se lo que quieres decir adoro tus malditas fusiones loca de lo sano!-dijo con su vos imitando tanto como pudo la mía haciéndonos reír ah mí y miyako jajajaja esta chica es la mejor

Momoko: yo no lo hubiera podido decir mejor querida amiga y que dicen si ya nos vamos ah ca…..que hacen?-les señale ah los tres nuevos y sin poder resistir un poco la curiosidad nos apuramos ah terminar nuestros jugos al ver que llevaban un montón de globos, una bolsa quien sabe que traía y…una iguana?

* * *

 _ **Normal pov**_

Las chicas se acercaban en silencio viendo lo que estaban por hacer los 3 nuevos compañeros

Kojiro: bien todo esta listo solo hace falta esperar a nuestras victimas para la broma del año-sonriendo realmente malévolo

En ese momento momoko y miyako que escuchaban a la vez no se dieron cuenta que Kaoru fue dispara hacia masaru, kojiro y makoto dispuesta a meterse con ellos en la broma

Kaoru-una broma han dicho!? Déjenme ayudarlo déjenme se los suplico adoro ese tipo de cosas quien es la victima!?

Makoto: ammm las victimas pues se tratan de himeko shirogane y su sequito de locas-hablo completamente sorprendido y asustado por la repentina llegada de la morena mientras que su hermano moreno justamente sonreía complacido al oírla ya que la tenía justamente frente ah el haciéndole todo el tipo de preguntas

Makoto y masaru no entendían absolutamente nada ya que creían que esta los pensaba detener ya que era una niñita según ellos pero estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que de un segundo ah otro tenían ah las otras amigas de la morena justo frente a ellos quedando así momoko/masaru, Kaoru/kojiro y miyako/makoto

Momoko: broma ah himeko dijeron broma ah himeko dijeron! yo me apunto déjenme apuntarme se los ruego!-estaba realmente cerca del rostro de masaru sonriendo realmente emocionada con su mirada rosa realmente fija en la mirada roja de masaru poniéndolo algo nervioso

Masaru: ahhh bueno si mis hermanos aceptan pueden ayudarnos con gusto con esto aunque creímos que eran más serias y aniñadas-sonreía completamente nervioso intentando alejarse aunque sea un mili centímetro de momoko para recuperar su postura

Miyako: por favor por favor seguro les seremos de gran ayuda déjennos ayudarlos se lo suplicamos!-estaba usando su gran jugada un pequeño puchero en sus labios con su mirada mirándolo desde abajo al haberse arrodillado frente a este ya que los tres hermanos estaban sentado

Makoto: cla-claro que pueden solo ammm podrían conseguir agua sumamente fría?

Kaoru: inmediatamente su sonrisa malvada se ensancho tomando rápido del cuello de la ropa ah kojiro llevándolo consigo hasta las duchas del equipo de básquet

Miyako: ya Kaoru se encargó de eso nosotras que podríamos hacer?-sonrió ahora con su vista realmente brillando de la emoción

Makoto: ya tenemos todo solo esperar a que se acerquen ya que les mentimos de una supuesta cita que las esperaríamos aquí así que digan cómo es que las odian?  
Momoko: pues yo un día había preparado un asombroso pastel por el cumpleaños de Kaoru y la muy descara vino de la nada reclamándolo se lo llevo y comió ella todo ese pastel que era el favorito de Kaoru tenia crema de menta, el biscocho era de un rico chocolate blanco y dentro tenia deliciosos duraznos y ananás y estaba cubierta de crema de limón todo teñido de verde pues era su color favorito

Masaru: esa zorra se atrevió a tirar un dulce tan hermosamente delicioso!-se encontraba claramente molesto con un aura de llamas ah su alrededor y una venita en su puño mientras presionaba este con fuerza

Makoto: pido que lo disculpen aunque no parezca es un goloso de los dulces oh el peor en mi caso-suspira ya que recordaba cómo cada dulce que preparaba ah la media hora desapareció ni siquiera quedando alguna miga

Miyako: jajajaja opino igual momoko es exactamente igual-sonríe con ternura-bueno creo que me toca yo un día había conseguido un gran vestido! Seguro lo notaron si soy una adicta a las compras, bueno era precioso un vestido de noche corto por delante con una cola de plumas con algunos brillos y la parte de arriba se sujetaba de la parte del pecho y tenía un hermoso cisne dibujado con piedras durante la clase de gimnasia lo deje arriba de mi escritorio para que no se arrugara ni nada además lo había comprado justo yendo para la escuela y luego regresando a la siguiente clase que me encuentro? Estaba todo destrozado manchado de oh! Casualidad pintura morada y enzima dibujando con esta misma una estrella y la muy descarada se hace la sorprendida riéndose

Makoto: claramente fue ella se ve que era un muy bonito vestido-sentía pena por la rubia sé que estaba igual de molesta que masaru al escuchar lo del pastel y justo en ese momento regresaban kojiro y Kaoru con tres baldes cada uno justamente del color de cada uno

Masaru: oye idiota porque estas mojado?-lo ve ya que tenía todo el cabello y algo de la ropa mojadas

Kojiro: ahhh jeje es que no creía que el agua del equipo de básquet fuera tan fría ya que ahí me llevo Kaoru ah buscarla y luego de una discusión de ella llamándome gallina que no me atrevería a mojarme la cabeza completa pues….

Makoto: de la calentura abriste la llave y te mojaste-dijo como si nada sabiendo de ante mano la grandiosa reacción de su segundo hermano mayor

Kojiro: pues si me descubriste y pues es realmente helada ya que eso ayuda dicen ah los jugadores en verano-sonríe sentándose al lado de sus hermanos igual que Kaoru con sus amigas

Masaru: repetiré lo de siempre eres un gran imbécil kojiro y bueno solo faltas tú puedes decirnos que hico esa tal himeko shirogane que te nos uniste? Tus amigas ya hablaron faltas tú

Kaoru: seré corta y rápida rompió la nueva patineta que mi padre "la maravilla enmascara" me regalo y con eso digo todo

Kojiro: espera eres la hija de la maravilla enmascarada!?-no cabía en su sorpresa viéndola fijo pues era un loco de la lucha libre igual oh más que Kaoru y justamente el padre de este era su luchador favorito

Kaoru: jejeje envídiame niñita llorona-sonríe con arrogancia y saca una foto de su padre firmada por este mismo-toma el me las da siempre y ya tengo muchas te odio pero no puedo negarle a los fans ah mi padre así que por eso el primer globo lo lanzo yo

Kojiro-ese es el primero!-señala emocionado un gran globo verde que tenía dentro todo lo que tenían los pequeños mientras miraba lleno de brillos guardando cuidadosamente la foto entre sus cosas

Masaru: shhhhhhh ahí vienen-señala sonriente al grupo de tres que estaban paradas justo donde debían-muy bien makoto el sr mordidas-divertido saca las arañas con cuidado tomando el control

Momoko: déjame a mí por favor solo dime como se usa-sonríe emocionada esperando que le dejara

Masaru: jajá ten-sonríe dándole en control tomando su manos detrás de ella ayudándola con cuidado ah guiar las arañas mientras momoko sonreía realmente feliz y divertida

Miyako: sr mordidas? Ve ah makoto totalmente confundida mientras este abría con cuidado su mochila sacando la iguana-kya es muy linda puedo soltarla yo porfa-sonrie acariciando suave la iguana mirándola divertida

Makoto: claro pero yo te ayudo ya que no es muy paciente con desconocidos-sonríe dándosela con cuidado tomando luego de unos minutos las manos de ella a la vez ya que la iguana comenzaba a desesperarse

Kaoru: disfrutare enormemente esto-sonríe con el globo gigante en manos esperando emocionada la señal para lanzarlo con toda su fuerza

Kojiro: bien les diré ah ustedes tres la señal es cuando se ve que el sr mordidas allá mordido ah las tres en eso primero para mojarlas masaru y momoko le lanzaran el agua luego tú el globo y en lo que makoto y miyako lanzan la segunda ronda de agua momoko enviara las arañas y en eso tiraremos los globos entre todos ya que intentaran no tocarlas ya que las encerraremos con estas para que se queden quietas y luego que el sr mordidas regrese de darles una segunda mordida tu y yo lanzaremos la última agua y pum todos diciendo "patitas para que las quiero"

Makoto/miyako: bien sr mordidas hora de trabajar-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras soltaban ah la iguana mientras himeko, mandy y brandy gritaban asustadas al ver como esta venia corriendo Asia ellas mordiendo el tobillo derecho a las tres

Kojiro: muy bien masaru y momoko ya ya-guiando sonriente como si se tratara de una misión militar mientras rápidamente la iguana se escondía para no delatar la posición de los 6

Momoko/masaru: hora del baño-sonríen divertidos lanzando el balde rojo y rosa de agua empapando ah las tres

Himeko: quien se atreve a hacerme esto!? Que dé la cara vamos que el valiente se deje ver para molerlo a golpes!-gritaba realmente molesta temblando del frio por el agua

Brandy/mandy: exacto salgan ya!-abrazándose mutuamente junto con princesa temblando

Kojiro: bien morenita tu turno corre ya ya-mandando divertido evitando reír mirándolas emocionado mientras todos los de alrededor comenzaban a reír levemente

Kaoru: no me llames así-sonriente lanza el gran globo verde llenando ah las tres de pintura, harina, confeti y muchas cosas más evitando reír con fuerza al oír el grito de horror de las tres

Kojiro-cubriendo su boca para no reír indica con su mano que era el turno de miyako y makoto con el agua

Miyako/makoto: uno dos y tres-sonriendo realmente infantiles también tratando de no reír lanzando los baldes azul y celeste limpiando apenas un poco todo lo que tenían tras el globo que Kaoru había tirado

Masaru: bien es tu turno-sonríe ayudando a momoko con las arañas mientras esta sonreía realmente emocionada haciendo que estas subieran ah los pies de estas haciéndolas gritar aún mas

Himeko: kya sáquenme esto de aquí esto es asqueroso!-gritando asustada corriéndose un poco hacia atrás hasta chocar con mandy y brandy

Mandy: esto es realmente horrible!-abrazando a sus amigas a punto de llorar realmente asustada y asqueada

Brandy: ni lo digan esto es de lo peor odio las arañas!-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo realmente asqueadas y asustadas ya que estas las encerraban en un círculo algo pequeño

Kojiro: bien ataquen ya ya-riendo bajo al no evitarlo comenzando a tirarles los globos entre los 6 mientras ya se escuchaba toda la escuela riendo y una vez terminado la parte importante del ataque la iguana vuelve a aparecer mordiéndolas de nuevo para luego retirarse junto con las arañas

Kaoru y kojiro: buen última parte ahora-sonríen mutuamente viéndose para luego lanzar ambos baldes verde bosque y verde manzana para escucharse un último grito de las tres junto con las risas de toda la escuela

Todos: patitas para que os quiero-se dijeron mutuamente mientras se iban corriendo tras tomar momoko y masaru las arañas, miyako y makoto al sr mordidas y Kaoru y kojiro los baldes de agua

 _ **Con los rojos**_

Estaban ambos corriendo entre risas hasta llegar detrás de los asientos de la cancha de futbol dejándose caer ambos realmente agotados sin dejar de reírse

Momoko: hay no por dios la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no debería hacer ese tipo de cosas-estaba sujetando su vientre mientras lloraba leve todo por causa de la rosa

Masaru: eres más divertida de lo que aparentas rosita-sonriendo divertido agitado intentando recuperar el aliento quitándose su gorra acomodando un poco su cabello

Momoko: que quisiste decir con eso?-se sentó viéndolo algo molesta por su comentario-para tu información soy muy divertida con mis amigos tu no me conoces como para decir eso-lo señalo acusadoramente con su mano mostrándole su típica mirada fría

Masaru: ohh crees que me asustas con eso gatita?-sonríe atrevido dándole un suave empujo para volverla a acostar y en un rápido movimiento quedar entre las piernas de esta-si me dejas en este mismo instante te hare sentir que tocas el suelo-sonríe y sin pena ni prisa la besa con deseo comenzando a acariciar las piernas de esta

Momoko: se sonroja con fuerza-con sus manos en el pecho de este intentando alejarlo sin éxito correspondiendo suave al beso al dejarse llevar presionando con fuera la ropa de este pero al sentir algo duro rozar su pantalón lo intenta alejar sonrojada-e-esto no es gracioso deja de jugar

Masaru: quien dijo que jugaba gatita?-sonríe metiendo suave su mano en la blusa de esta presionando su pecho manoseando este lentamente mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por todo el cuello y hombros de este

Momoko: a-ahhh-tapa rápido su boca con los colores adornando su rostro para dar un último empujón con todas sus fuerzas logrando apartarlo para así irse corriendo con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le daban

Masaru: ríe suave viéndola irse sin quitar la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro-será que ella es virgen?-fue lo último que dijo para recoger lo que ambos habían traído de las bromas eh ir a guardarlo antes que lo vean  
 _ **con los azules**_

Ambos se encontraban tirados en la parte trasera de la escuela realmente agitados mientras el sr mordidas estaba en medio de ambos tomando una merecida siesta tras haber cumplido su deber

Makoto: jajajaja no pensé que fueras así de atrevida conejita-sonríe entre risas viéndola divertido para luego sentarse y agitar un poco su cabeza desordenando más su cabello

Miyako: no me digas así y claro que lo soy con mis amigas siempre nos divertimos pero nunca hicimos una broma como esta la única que hace esas cosas a veces es Kaoru- sonríe sentándose acariciando suave ah la iguana para no despertarla

Makoto: jajaja perdón perdón conejita pero es que pensé que eras más una niñita llorona por cómo te cuidan tus amigas-suspira con fuerza sonriendo viendo el cielo ya calmado

Miyako: lo golpea en la cabeza viéndolo algo molesta-no soy ninguna niñita llorona soy más fuerte de lo que piensas así que no me busques si no quieres que te vuelva ah castrar-lo amenazo sin quitar su mirada de molestia viéndola

Makoto: párale a tu carro necesito de mi amiguito para hacerte sentir de los mas bien-sonríe poniéndose de pie para tomarla en brazos de frente contra la pared quedando entre sus piernas acariciando su cintura para luego darle un tierno y a la vez atrevido beso

Miyako: se sonroja realmente fuerte intentando bajarse al sentir como este se apegaba más entre medio de sus piernas oh si ese día eligió mal el ir con vestido-makoto bájame ya no quiero que juegues así bájame

Makoto-pero yo no juego conejita-sonríe mordiendo su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarle ninguna marca y comenzar a frotar suave su miembro sobre su ropa interior sin correr ninguna prenda de lugar de ambos

Miyako: e-esto no es divertido-cierra con fuerza sus ojos con los colores adornando su rostro-y-ya enserio pa…ahhh ngh-cubre su boca al sentir como este lamia suave el escote de su vestido para luego lograr bajarse y salir corriendo de ahí

Makoto: creo que esa bella conejita en virgen-sonríe realmente alegre como niño con juguete nuevo para luego abrir su mochila dejando que el sr mordidas se metiera en esta así cerrarla eh ir a encontrar con sus hermanos

 _ **Con los verdes**_

Ambos estaban sentados en la cancha de básquet ya que nadie la usaba en ese horario sin dejar de hablar de lo que acababan de hacer los 6

Kaoru: no oh por dios no sé como pero alguien seguro lo grabo y conseguiré ese video para subirlo a la internet lo juro por como me llamo Kaoru matsubara!-estaba señalándose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro sin poder quitarla por nada

Kojiro: ja internet!? Reinita eso es muy pobre yo lo subiré para que lo pasen por la televisión!-sonriendo igual que esta también señalándose si algo que no podían evitar de hacer ahora era tratar de superarse entre ambos sin quitar sus sonrisas

Kaoru: primero no soy reinita y segundo pobre? Imbécil internet es mejor se podrá ver por todo el mundo en cambio la tele solo será visto en Japón yo gano!-sonríe viendo al ver como lo dejo callado dándole a entender que la victoria es solo suya

Kojiro: ja yo soy mucho mejor que tú en otra cosa y nunca podrás ganarme-desvió su mirada algo molesto sabiendo igual que esta caería en su provocación y lo aprovecharía para hacer su movimiento especial

Kaoru: al oír lo que el pelinegro decía no pudo evitar pararse y sonreír con molestia viéndolo-ohh con que tienes agallas pues anda vamos muéstrame en que según tu no puedo ganarte

Kojiro-sonríe complacido y la atrae sentándola sobre el abrazando con fuerza su cintura-en hacer el amor nadie es mejor que yo reinita-la besa rudo y ah a vez gentil sujetando la cadera de esta acariciándola a la vez de forma suave

Kaoru: se sonroja con fuerza intentando alejarse viendo que su fuerza no funcionaba dejándose llevar lentamente al sentir como una lengua intrusa se adentraba en su boca comenzando a jugar con la suya provocando que tomara realmente con fuerza la ropa de este jalándola un poco

Kojiro: sonríe realmente complacido al sentir las reacciones de esta para meter suave su mano dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior acariciando suave su parte íntima con uno de sus dedos

Kaoru: reacciona al sentir lo que este estaba haciendo quitando con rapidez la mano de este dentro de su ropa y salir corriendo realmente veloz presionando sus puños en clara molestia al dejarse engañar

Kojiro: sospechas completas es una hermosa virgen-sonríe lamiendo suave el dedo que estuvo dentro de la pelinegra para ir a dejar los baldes en donde los encontró para así luego regresar con sus hermanos ah su adorado hogar y vio que los tres tenían una sonrisa que nada ni nadie podía quitárselas oh si seguro se dirían lo que sucedió luego de huir de la broma y el los escucharía solo para burlarse de estos de una manera que el solo sabía como

* * *

Y bueno creo que ese eso es todo quise hacerlo lo más largo posible para compensar el tiempo perdido además ya de por si mi imaginación voló con toda la parte de la broma XD pero bueno ahora amako-nee-chan te daré la notita que te dije ah lo primero de todo

 _ **Hermana gracias en verdad por haberme pedido que sea tu hermana de escritura pues me ayudas mucho y eso que hablamos poco pero te quiero y aun que allá tenido un solo review y allá sido el tuyo no me importa sé que siempre contare con tus reviews y eso me alegra además de que me alientas ah seguir escribiendo y ya había dicho que te vuelvo a dedicar este capítulo?...si lo dije? Pues bueno te lo repito HERMANA ESTE CAPITULO VA DENUEVO DEDICADO AH TI!**_

Y bueno eso fue todo ahora el nombre del siguiente capítulo y espero poder recibir más reviews de todos y espero enverad poder tener muchos más lectores pues quiero hacer conocida mi historia no sé hasta dónde pero con unos 5 reviews por capitulo airu-chan estaría más que contenta motivándola a seguir escribiendo TTwTT y bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir muero del sueño XDD

 _Capítulo 4: un reencuentro nada agradable_

Y bueno hasta la próxima se despide!...

 _airu dragnell_


End file.
